


This Aged Instrument is Suffering From Illness and Upcoming Death

by lavendre



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, OT3 in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: The future is there because the world has stolen from Tseng some of its best representatives.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This Aged Instrument is Suffering From Illness and Upcoming Death

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Chinese poem about Spring.

Tseng easily imagined what kind of life they would have lead.

Copulating like rabbits or fish, happily and privately living out their lives in a place they hoped no one would find them. A house with trees on either side, a garden in the back, maybe even a dog. A mundane existence where Tseng lost contact and they lived unhindered outside of Shinra’s shadow.

Some days he believed they may have even gotten it.

But Tseng has no fantasies about their safety in any of it.

As long as they lived he’d follow after their tracks, looking to get inside.


End file.
